


The Repairmen: A Morning Job

by Awesome4Ever



Series: The Repairmen [2]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crime Fighting, Gen, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome4Ever/pseuds/Awesome4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Matt have a regular morning that starts out with Matt getting a simple request from a loyal customer. Follow what a regular morning for the two is and learn a little more about this strange city and the deep secrets that lay before, as well as a little insight to Daniel and Matt's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Repairmen: A Morning Job

Hevallion City

At first glance, it seems like your regular run of the mill big city. Lots of people, plenty of tall buildings, different neighborhoods, plenty of schools and the like. During the day, the city isn't really interesting to be honest, nothing special. Maybe a minor crime here and there every so often, but nothing compared to what happens after dark.

When come nightfall, the city is a cesspool of crime and corruption where vast majority of crimes are held. A lot of these crimes are under strict control and helped orchestrated by the local mafia family that basically runs every criminal activity in the city. Though beloved by just about every criminal and gang in the city, despised by the local police and of course The Repairmen.

The Repairmen are a two man group who are for hire. Their motto is 'We Can Fix ANYTHING!'. They get a lot of business for both actual repairs and special requests. They didn't start out with taking special requests. It was at first just an easy way to make money since they were both pretty handy. But one thing lead to another and they started their other half of the business. They may not be cops, but they are feared by many and well known in the underground.

The mafia that runs the city has many members, though how many members there are is unknown. They like to keep a low profile so the general public aren't really aware of them even existing. Even if you are aware of them it's something you would want to keep to yourself. The identity of the head of the family is unknown. Only a select few who actually get the honor of talking to the leader knows their identity. In the family, their are many parts people play. You have the regular Intel gatherers, people who just gather information to share for the family, nothing to serious. Then you have your foot soldiers, people who are willing to lay down their lives for the family, nothing special about them. They can handle shooting a gun and basic combat, but that's about it. Then next up you have the Elite Troops, special soldiers hand picked by the boss with special abilities that no normal human can posses. Their are a few sub groups in the Elite Troops, but for now they aren't important. Then of course at the top, is the mafia boss.

Now that you have a little background information, it's time see what is in store for the Repairmen today.

It was a little after 10 in the morning and Daniel was passed out asleep in bed, wearing nothing but his boxers on. The cover was half on him and half off. He snores softly, a small trail of drool leaking out his mouth. Scars littered his upper body, some short, some long, all scattered over his chest, stomach, and back.

Matt was asleep in his own room, wearing a pair of pajama pants but no shirt. He had some body hair over his arms and a little on his chest. Across his chest were deep claw marks that looked like they came from a bear or something big with sharp claws. He groans and mutters under his breath. Kuma lifted up his head and looks up at Matt from the floor. He climbs on the bed and lies down on his chest. Matt groans and pets him.

Soon his eyes snap open as his phone vibrates on the nightstand. He reaches over and grabs his touch screen phone, swiping the answer button, not really paying attention to the number. "The Repairmen, Matt speaking..." He mumbles into the pone, still half asleep.

"Matt? Oh sweetie, is that anyway to greet your dear old mother?" A chipper British voice sounded from the other end.

Matt raises a brow and runs his hand down his face. "What? Oh...right, sorry ma, wasn't really lookin at the number...everything alright?"

"Oh why of course dear! I was just calling to make sure you were alright. I do worry about you and all...now I may not approve of this 'Repairmen' thing you and Daniel are doing, but at least you're protecting one another." She sounded worried for her son and his friend.

Matt lies back on his bed and yawns. "Don't worry ma, we're being careful, I swear...so don't worry, okay?"

She sighs. "Well, alright, I'll try, but I can't make any promises...now how's your brother doing? I heard he's been staying over. You two aren't fighting now are you?" She asks in a serious tone.

"No, no...he's being a pain, but we're not fighting, I promise...you can call and ask him yourself if you want."

"No, no, I believe you deary. I'll make sure to drop off some sweets for you two later today, alright?" Her tone softens.

Matt nods slowly. "Right right...sounds good. Love you mom. Talk to you soon."

"Alright dear, tell Daniel I said hello and hope he's doing well."

"Right right, will do." He makes a kiss noise. "Bye now." He hangs up his phone and sets it to the side and pets Kuma on the head, making the wolf's tail wag a little bit. "I'll have to visit ma soon...she's always been so sweet...always worried too..."

Kuma yawns and blinks slowly, looking at Matt and tilting his head a bit. He licks the Canadian on the chin a few times and rested his head on his chest.

Then Matt's phone vibrates and he picks it up. Looks like he got a text message. They have a job a few blocks away. Looks like they were going to help someone fix a sink faucet. "Well...looks like we got a job..."

Kuma barks and gets up, climbing off him and the bed, walking out the room. Matt gets up and stretches. He inhales deeply and nods. Walking over to Daniel's room he tries to wake up the Hungarian by shaking him on the shoulder. Farkas lifted up his head from his comfy bed on the ground. He tilts his head and looks at Matt before going back to sleep.

Daniel groans and blinks a few times, opening his eyes. "Whaaaat...Matt, what is it..." He rubs his eyes.

"We got a job. Time to get up."

Daniel sighs a bit and nods. "Alright alright." Daniel gets up and stretches. "Let's get ready for the long day ahead of us."

So with that, they get ready for the day, each take a shower, brush their teeth, then put on their clothes. Daniel puts on his black pants, black jacket and a short sleeve red button up shirt. He rubs his beard and hums, thinking about maybe shaving soon. Matt puts on his jeans, a white undershirt, and his favorite plaid shirt. He takes out his sunglasses and puts them on.

In the living room, Allen was sleeping on their pull out mattress. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He was hugging a pillow and smiling softly, kissing it a bit and sighing happily.

Daniel walks out of his room and looks at the sleeping American and shook his head. He walks into the kitchen and sees Kuma sitting by his food bowl. He gives him a pet on the head and opens the fridge, taking out a plastic container with some homemade wolf food in it and dumps it in his bowl. "Enjoy."

The wolf wags his tail and barks, happily chowing down. Daniel fills in Farkas' bowl for when the wolf comes into the kitchen.

Daniel puts a couple of waffles in the toaster and leans against the counter. He watches as Farkas wonders into the kitchen and starts to chow down on his breakfast. When his waffles pop, he gets a plate and sets them on it. He walks to the fridge and takes out some maple syrup Matt got imported all the way from Canada for some odd reason. He sits down at the table and starts to eat his breakfast.

Matt wonders in and makes some waffles as well. He sits down in front of Daniel and starts to eat his breakfast. "So, we have a simple pipe fix a few blocks from here. Shouldn't take us to long to be honest. But we'll probably get something right after that."

"Of course will, don't we always?" He shakes his head a bit and sighs. "But, it's how we make a living. You ready?"

Mat stuffs the rest of his waffles in his mouth and nods. "Yuh, let's go."

Daniel gets up. "You two behave, make sure Allen doesn't do any stupid or break anything, okay?" He looks at the two wolves who bark at him in understanding.

As they walk to the door, Matt calls out to his sleepy brother. "We'll be back later Allen." He closes the door.

Allen just grumbles and turns over, puling his cover over his head and groaning.

Once in the truck, they headed down the road. Matt was driving and glances over at Daniel.

"By the way, my mom said hi." He had just remembered.

Daniel raises a brow. "Did she? Well next time you talk to her, let me speak to her too. I wanna say hi and make sure she's alight and stuff." He crosses his arms.

Matt chuckles lightly and nods. "Alright, alright, I'm sure she'd love to speak with you too. You're like the third son she never had."

"Well I did come over a lot and she treated me like her own child. She was nice and sweet, signed permission slips, fed me whenever I came over. Hell she even took me to doctors and stuff."

"For the longest time, I thought you were only my friend because of my mom." He chuckles lightly, thinking back at those young, innocent, times.

"Awh, I liked you for you. You were the only kid who'd sit and talk to me. Your mom was just a bonus." He lightly punches his arm and chuckles lightly.

"It's not like anyone was gonna sit with me. Allen was the popular one anyways, so I just knew how it felt to be alone. Glad I did. We've been friends ever since."

Daniel nods a bit and looks out the window. "Yep. Friends ever since..."

Matt parked the truck on the curb and they headed inside the apartment complex, knocking on the door of the client. From the inside soft grumblings could be heard and a few curses.

"Matt...you didn't tell me...who exactly asked us for this?" Daniel looks over at his partner, his brows knitted together in light irritation on who this might be.

"Well...I knew if I told you, you'd just stay in bed and wouldn't come and help me out." He shrugs, knowing him all to well.

"Maaaattttt!" Daniel yells at him and grabs the collar of his shirt. "You better not tell me! No! It's not-"

The door opened and standing in the door way with a cigarette in her mouth was a Frenchwoman, blonde hair put up in a bun, her dark purple eyes narrow as she looks at the two men before her, a cigarette dangling from her mouth.

"It took you two long enough..." She donned a silk dark purple robe and turns around, motioning to let them in. "Well hurry it up."

Daniel groans and let's him go. "Francesca? REALLY Matt? Did you HAVE to accept her request? She's the nastiest, meanest, son of a bitch I've ever MET!" He whisper yells at him.

"Hey, a job is a job, and she always pays up on the spot." Matt argues.

"Yeah! In grumbled bills because she's a WHORE!" He waves his arms around and yells as he gets a high heel to the head, hissing softly.

"Hey! I called you two to fix my sink! Not stand there and talk all day, now hurry up and get to work!" She blows out smoke and shakes her head, sitting down on her couch.

Daniel grumbles as he walks inside. "Damn stupid...gonna show her one day..."

Matt sighs and shakes his head. "We'll be done quick Fran..."

She nods and inhales deeply, leaning back on her couch. "Make sure that ape of a friend of yours doesn't go and break anything in there."

Matt snorts a bit and walks into the kitchen. "So, what's the damage?" He asks as he takes off his plaid shirt. Daniel takes off his jacket and sets it to the side.

After a good hour of working under the sink and getting their tools after figuring out the problem, they think they finished. Daniel tightened a bolt and wiped his forehead, sticking his wrench between his teeth. He gave a thumbs up and Matt turned on the sink, the water going down the drain smoothly.

"Oh perfect. I knew you two could do it. Well I knew Matt would be able to do it." She mutters and blows out smoke.

Daniel grumbles and grits his teeth. "Hey! Don't make me come over there ya dirty whore! Just be glad we fixed it! I'm waitin in the damn truck." He grumbles as he gets up and grits his teeth, stomping his way out of the apartment

Francesca watched him go. "Someone seems to be in a bad mood, he's usually a little more durable..."

Matt sighs and puts his plaid long sleeve back on. "You know, you can be a little nicer to him. I know you care about the both of us, but you you're a bit more harsh on him you know."

"Oui, I am aware. I'm sure he knows I care. I just show it in my own special way..." She reaches into the pocket of her robe and pulls out a roll of money. She takes out a certain amount and hands it over to Matt. "This should cover the amount."

Matt nods and takes it and puts it in his pocket. He was about to talk out but notices Daniel left his jacket. "Oh, let me get his jacket-"

"No, just send him up to get it." She shoos him away.

"...alright..." He leaves and closes the door behind him. He walks down the stairs and out the front door. He sees Daniel smoking a cigarette and leaning against the truck.

"Daniel, you left your jacket upstairs." Matt pointed back at the building.

Daniel groans and sighs heavily. "She told you to leave it didn't she? Of course I have to go and get it myself! BAH!" He waves his arms around and mumbles. He walks back up and knocks on her door.

"It's open!" She calls from inside.

Daniel sighs heavily and walks inside. "Don't mind me, I'm just coming to get-" He blinks a few times as she sets her hand on his chest.

"Hold it..." She looks up at him, eyes narrowing a bit. "Something the matter? You're a bit off today. You were quick to anger today...not a lot like you Daniel."

Daniel groans and looks off to the side. "Nothing you need to worry about...so let me just get my jacket already old woman..."

She kept her hand on his chest and raises a brow. "Daniel." She says in a stern voice.

He sighs heavily. "Okay, so maybe I'm a bit stressed out, okay? I've been dealing with Matt's brother for a week! He's so annoying and grinding on my gears a bit okay?! So maybe, I didn't need this today!" He runs his hand down his face.

She sighs. "Is that it? Well, next time tell me if you're stressed in some way you big idiot...I could have went a bit easier on you..." She shakes his head and walks over, getting his jacket and shoving it in his chest. "Just...be careful out there and don't go dying...who else is suppose to come and fix my sink when it's broken...?"

"Well, you always got Matt you know..." Daniel slowly takes his jacket.

"You know he'd be a mess without you...so don't go doing stupid things, got it?" She glares at him.

Daniel's eyes soften a bit and he chuckles softly. "Right...I promise I won't go dying anytime soon, scouts honor. Don't you go getting into anything dangerous yourself, okay? Can't go losin you as a client."

She rolls her eyes and shoos him away. "Mon dieu, just go already..." She crosses her arms and turns away from him.

Daniel snorts and puts on his jacket. "Yeah yeah...I'm goin. See ya around Franny." He waves and leaves, heading back down to the truck and getting inside.

"So, how did things go in there?" The Canadian asks, starting up the truck.

Daniel shrugs. "Fine. She's being a worried old woman as usual, so nothing's changed." He chuckles lightly and shakes his head. "So, is that it? Like, nothing else? Because we can go back home and get a few Zs befo-"

Then Matt's phone started to ring. Matt picks up the phone and holds it to his ear. "The Repairmen, we fix ANYTHING, what's the problem?"

"Hello, I um, well first time caller, but um, a group of men are currently trying to break into the store I work at. I'm currently hiding behind the back counter and I need help. The manager told me to call this number if anything happens. So...please hurry!" The voice was frantic and worried.

Matt nods. "You got it. What store do you work at?" Matt revs the engine a bit.

"Sports Gear, on the corner of 11th Avenue." He peeks over the top of the counter and squeaks as the door slams open. "Please! Hurry!" Then he hangs up.

Matt puts down his phone. "Looks like we got a robbery at the corner of 11th Avenue."

Daniel raises a brow and nods. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!" He punches him on the arm in a playful manner.

Matt smirks a bit. "Good way to get the blood pumpin. Hold on tight!" He puts the pedal to the medal and makes a sharp U-turn, speeding down the road.

So off they go, to another job for the day, this one a little more interesting than the last, but all the more fun for the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Matt's Mom (Alice): 2P!Fem!England  
> Francesca: 2P!Fem!France


End file.
